Candy y Terry
by UNIVERSO GRANCHESTER
Summary: Candy debe iniciar todo de nuevo,esta a prueba a causa de una falta legal que cometió una año atrás. Candy debe afrontar su situación familiar con astucia y valentía para no regresar al albergue tutelar. Candy esta dispuesta todo para no volver a ese lugar incluso a renunciar al amor.
1. Chapter 1

Candy no había dormido casi nada, toda la noche se el pasado en vela, la emoción del regreso a clases la tenia sin pegar un ojo. Ella perdió todo un año de clases y eso le había operado en una profunda tristeza y frustración, para Candy la escuela era la única salida a su situación, era la llave para salir de aquel pozo de calaminadas en la que se ha convertido su situación familiar desde la inesperada muerte de su padre, hace mas de tres años. Justo cuando Candy tenia la edad de 13 años.

Ahora tenia otra oportunidad y aproveche al máximo, esta vez no se rebelaría para nada, ni nadie, aceptaría todo con tal de no volver a separarse de su familia, pero sobre todo con el privilegio de tener el privilegio de estudiar, de escalar por medio del estudio ese pozo marginal en donde estaban sumergidos sus hermanos a causa de la debilidad del carácter de su madre. Candy tenia metas que alguna vez se atrevió a llamar sueños por temor a la palabra "soñar" para Candy no era permitido tenia que estar bien ubicado, con ambos pies bien puestos sobre la cruel y despiadada realidad, su realidad. Candy en ese año se propuso liberar a su familia de todo mal de la pobreza, pero sobre todo el del, de ese hombre que el marco de por vida.

Al no haber despertador alguno, Candy temía que darse dormida, velocidad hasta ver los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban optimistas tras las sucias telas que tienen estoicas la función de cortinas, en la oscura habitación, habitación que comparte junto a sus tres hermanos menores , Annie, Anthony y el pequeño Slim, de 14,12 y 7 años.

Al primer rayo Candy salto salio sigilosa de la cama que comparte con Annie, cuidando no despertar a ninguno de sus amados si podría seguir soñando por nada del mundo quería que sufrieran lo mismo que ella, seria capaz de todo para evitarlo.

Salio de la humedad habitación sin humedad las luces rumbo al baño, un cuarto cubierto de moho en las paredes manchadas por el salitre y la humedad, esa habitación que no conocía la privacidad y la que funciona como único baño completo, al igual que todas las habitaciones de esa feroz casa carecía de puertas.

El las había quitado con sus propias manos, una por una de las puertas de cada habitación, el destrozo las hizo simplemente leña para alimentar el fuego que lo invadía y que esa maldita noche lo invadió.

Candy nunca se ha bañado desde entonces desnuda, su aseo es por partes, minucioso procurado borrar cada huella de sus asquerosas manos, se bañaba desde entonces custodiada siempre por su madre, la bella María. Candy había heredado esa belleza exótica de su madre, rubia, delgada y un cabello abundante y de rizos naturales, pero conforme crecía se ha dado una tarea de parecerse menos a ella, de no ser como se vio al espejo para no encontrarse con ella, era su madre si, pero era también la persona intentaba soportar, no la juzgaba, Candy tampoco tenia tiempo de eso. Candy la entendía su madre no estaba capacitada para enfrentar la viudez, y en cuanto pudo se ato al primer hombre.

Su madre era parte necesaria para lograr su era cuestión de tiempo.

María en cuanto escucho el agua caer, se levanto sin hacer el menor ruido para custodiar la entrada, tímidamente.

La única privacidad que da una tela rasgada por el tiempo pero inquebrantable ante su función, se sujetaba ferozmente a los debiles clavos, que se preocupa con caerse y otra vez por falta de la herramienta necesaria para colocarlos, esa persona no le importaba "colocar un clavo ", incluso en esa casa, podrían y lo cumplía. La casa nunca fue reparada por él, sin embargo se encargaba de ir acabándola, destruyendo poco a poco su esencia de los Ardley, la esencia del padre de Candy, Albert Ardley.

Candy no hizo caso alguno a la fría agua, estaba tan emocionada, tan ilusionada que la bendecía aquel momento, deseo estar más tiempo bajo el líquido líquido, deseo volverse agua y desvanecerse, sin embargo esa dulce sensación solo duro unos minutos, Candy abrió temerosa Los ojos al percibir una fuerte sensación de inseguridad. ahi estaba él, tras la transparente cortina, todo el cuerpo de Candy se contrajo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, líquido salado que se mezclaba con el agua fría, De alguna forma Candy se desvanecía poco a poco. Comó una jovencita de apenas 16 años podría contra escapar a toda esa negrura.

_¡Fecha prisa, desconsiderada el baño no solo es para ti! ...- Se oyó decir furioso tras la cortina, a aquella voz aguardentosa.

_¡Candy sal de inmediato, hija! .¡Por favor !, el Señor Neil desea usar el baño. La voz quebrada por el temor de su madre fue lo que la heló mas a Candy, cuanto frió, cuanto tiempo puede seguir así, se dijo y temió inmediatamente "el tiempo necesario, no importa, nada importa lo que sienta ... debo cuidar de mis hermanos hasta que logre la mayoría de edad ... "no puedo hacer ya nada que me aleje de ellos otra vez. Se dijo entre si, envolviéndose rápidamente con una vieja sabana que la hacia a su vez de toalla, se cubrió todo el cuerpo, incluso la cabeza, salio sin voltear a ver a la patética pareja, su madre y su la siguió con la mirada, miradas distintas cada una de ellas con diferentes intenciones.

Candy, ya había logrado hacerse hábil para vestirse dentro de esa sabana que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, salio sin desayunar llevándose el precario desayuno por el cual podría hasta matar si era necesario en una sabia lo que es el hambre perpetua, esa vació eterno de su estomago, tomo la media manzana y la rebanada de pan con mantequilla lo guardo como su máximo tesoro. Tomo de un solo trago el insípido café que le ofreció las cálidas manos de su madre, y salio casi corriendo de aquel lugar al que algún tiempo llamo hogar. Salio casi corriendo antes de su padrastro saliera del aquel húmedo cuarto.

Faltaba media hora para que el autobús de la escuela pasara por ella, tenia tiempo necesario para repasar sus apuntes, Candy nunca dejo de prepararse de leer, se puede decir que la lectura fue su refugio en ese lugar, permanecer en una albergue correccional, por Un año le enseño lo cruel que puede ser la vida a los quince años de edad.

Prácticamente estaba hecho un témpano de hielo cuando paso por fin llego el autobús escolar, al subir todo el mundo la miraba extrañados, aquella parada estaba situado en un suburbio de lo más lujoso y privado ... casi ningún estudiante de la escuela que vivía dentro de este lujoso fraccionamiento tomaba el colectivo escolar, y menos una chica con esa clase de ropa, Candy noto las miradas de desprecio y hasta como ocupaban discretamente con sus bolsas y mochilas los asientos vacíos, no le importa, quitar cualquier mochila de su camino , pero no fue necesario por suerte encontró un asiento vació, se envió a un chico que no le importó ni siquiera saludar, tampoco voló a ver.

El camino no era largo por desgracia ya que al contrario del factor humano, el autobús para Candy era cálido y la llenaba de calor. Por fin Candy se relajo dirigía a la escuela, cuantas veces anhelado ese momento, todo ese momento era mágico incluso ese olor a fresco a pureza ... narcisos que irradiaba el chico de al lado.

Percibió un fuerte olor a fresco, una elegancia y pureza a narcisos, era el chico de al lado ...


	2. Chapter 2

Candy y Terry

Rosas y Narcisos

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Candy y Terry, junto con otros nombres aquí afectados, no son míos, pertenecían a Keiko Nagita e Igarashi.

Capitulo 2

Con los años Terry evocaba este momento como "el aire puro de su añorada adolescencia".

Cinco minutos antes ...

Esa mañana Terry se vio obligado a tomar el autobús escolar, era una situación temporal, desafiado. Odiaba que sus padres lo llevaran al Colegio desde el primer año, convenció a sus padres adoptivos, Richard y Nagita, para inscribirse en cualquier escuela de manejo, la señora Nagita, escogió la escuela de manejo de la Ciudad mejor para él, ella Misma supervisaba cada detalle de su educación de su hijo adorado. Si, Terry, "eres el hijo mas amado, deseado sobre la faz del universo", decían constantemente sus padres.

Terry comenzó a tomar clases de manejo muy joven para tramitar su permiso de conducir, lograr su tan anhelado permiso de conducir, Richard un hombre de carácter fuerte, formación militar, había luchado contra los japoneses en la segunda Guerra mundial, ahora obedecía cabalmente y sin protestante casa decisión de su amada Nagita, la mujer nipona, se había encargado de limpiar cada una de sus heridas de guerra, gracias a Nagita, Richard Granchester, había logrado por fin perdonarse, regresó conciliar un sueño, tranquilo, construir un hogar donde no existe la palabra los elegí el auto para su hijo, Nagita consideró que tenía algo bueno nada ostentoso, pero por primera vez se dejo convencer por su marido, el primer auto de su hijo tenía que ser especial.

Pero esa mañana de fin de verano el auto especial junto con su extravagante Harvley, se quedarían guardadas en la cochera por un tiempo imposible de medir, Terry no podría manejar, ni hacer uso, de sus adorables "juguetes", como él mismo los quiso que el chófer lo llevara al Colegio, Terry había decidido esa mañana ir por sus propios medios, un aire de libertad y autosuficiencia comenzando a invadir esta etapa de su vida. Talvez el pasar las últimas dos semanas con frecuencia de la ayuda y cuidados de los demás lo que ya habían pasado, con todo el hombro y el brazo fracturado, iría a su primer día, del último año de preparación.

Con un enorme yeso que le cubría todo el brazo y la parte de la mano, ahí estaba Terry esperando el autobús escolar, en medio de madrugada, cuando vio venir una sombra, era pequeña, con paso seguro hacia el conforme la sombra que se trata de una persona muy pequeña y vestida totalmente de negro, una sudadera con capucha que le cubría la cabeza, y andar apresuro, Terry detectó que no vendría sola, esperaba que en cualquier momento salieran de entre las sombras su banda para asaltarlo, por el tipo de ropa segura es un maleante.

Se encuentra la paradoja de esperar el ataque o ser el primero en atacar ... cuando era una pequeña chica la que vestida de negro se acercaba con su andar muy particular, como pateando el viento, su caminar era más se acercaba mas lo ignoraba , como si no existiera, la chica paso prácticamente a un lado del, sin volverlo a ver. El autobús se vislumbra ya a la vuelta de esquina, Terry respiro tranquilo.

Al abordar el autobús todo el mundo se volteo verlo, ¡es Terry Granchester !, se oía decir entre emocionantes murmureos.

Terry, él chico más popular del Colegio San Pablo, el hijo del poderoso Richard Granchester, y por si fuera poco, el jugador estrella del equipo del chico simplemente no podría pasar inadvertido y él lo sabia.

Todo el autobús se quedo en callado por unos segundos hasta que el mismo Terry rompe el silencio con un cálido saludo juvenil "¡Hola!".

todas las chicas se disputan un mismo tiempo, como en coro. ¡Hola, Terry!

La emoción de viajar aunque sea un viaje relativamente corto para ellas junto con Terry Granchester, resultó ser el augurio del inicio de un año lleno de emociones.

Las hormonas invadieron el autobús, los chicos activaron marcar territorio, un distractor a sus parejas de viril presencia ... ellas, las chicas simplemente no daban crédito que Él, Terry Granchester, estaba allí, sentado como cualquier mortal. Ahí estaba sin guardaespaldas.

El simplemente se apresuro a tomar el primer asiento totalmente vació.Ya estaba cuestionando su decisión de viajar de esta manera. Apenas se estaba acomodando en el asiento cuando escucho la voz inconfundible y chillona de Susana Marlow.

_¡Terry!

Terry no contesto, el autobús se detuvo para subir a la chica de negro. Terry al igual que todos los ojos del autobús, vieron subir a la nueva pasajera ... era la chica rara o Susana Marlow, Terry no lo perdió dos veces de inmediato quito sus cosas del asiento vació, para todos fue una clara invitación a sentarse junto con el. Lo que ocasiono otra ola de murmullos, pero esta vez mas fuertes.

Candy hacia mucho que dejo de escuchar las voces de otros, a ver a otros, Candy solo se concretaba a vivir por un fin ... liberar a su familia. Candy había aprendido en ese lugar, escuchar sin escuchar, observar sin ver, ya despreciar de cualquier sentir. Tomo el asiento que le ofreció sin voltear a ver al joven y mucho menos a los demás, sin emitir palabra alguna, ni un "gracias" se desplomó en el asiento, dejando toda feminidad en el olvido.

Lo que a Terry tampoco le interesa, en lo más mínimo. Lo que le importaba en ese momento era evitar a toda costa a Susana Marlow, ella no volvería a invadir su espacio nunca más, Terry aún no se explicaba como habían terminado juntos en la fiesta de fin de curso, definitivamente esa noche le traía un mal sabor de boca a él le hubiera gustado mucho estar sobrio en su primera relación sexual, pero no fue así, y peor aún Terry no podría recordar nada, hecho que la llenaba de franca vergüenza, pudo haber sido peor ... y todo por causa del declarado.

Al otro día de la fiesta hablo con Susana, ella tenia ya una relación, nada menos y nada más con su mejor amigo Anthony Brown. A Terry no le interesa ser el tercero en la mesa, como Susana cínicamente le propuso. Terry dijo que no por dos razones, alguna vez se perdonaría haber traicionado a su mejor amigo y casi hermano. Y dos, Susana no le atraía en lo más mínimo. Terry rechazo a Susana y ella eso nunca nunca se lo perdonaría. Terry tenia que ser suyo, tarde o temprano.

Candy comenzó por fin a relajarse, la caminata de su casa a la parada de las rosas la había agotado, agradeció el calor del autobús y ese olor tan agradable.

Terry se saco un libro y se propaso a leerlo. Candy suspiro profundamente, el olor a narcisos la transporto a otro lugar, donde ella era totalmente libre.

Llegaron media hora después al Colegio, la chica rara de inmediato descendió del autobús, sin mirar atrás, ni emitir ninguna palabra, simplemente se esfumo entre la gente.

Terry esta vez no pudo evitar a Susana.

_Terry, Terry, por favor espera ... tenemos que hablar, es urgente. Tiene que ser en privado ... que te parece en mi casa, hoy, en la noche.

_¡No! Para nada Susana tu y yo, no tenemos nada que hablar.

_Terry, estoy arrepentida ...

_Yo también, no te imaginas cuanto ... adiós Susana, sin pretender llegar tarde a mis clases, el primer día.

Terry estaba francamente dañado, Susana había ido a contarle lo sucedido a su amigo, Anthony, y él con toda razón lo enfrento, Terry no metió ni las manos, pesar de que tenia una franca ventaja física sobre el traicionado Anthony, Terry simplemente aceptó el castigo, lo que no aceptaría nunca más es tener algo que ver nuevamente con Susana, la evitaría a toda costa.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente para Candy, que se volvió feliz dentro del Colegio podría respirar, caminar sin ningún temor, volver invisible, ser una mas, ahí no te tenia mas que estudiar, ahí se controla con seguridad, no había ninguna presión ,.

Candy había visto ya la forma de entrar en toda clase de deportes para poder tener así acceso a las regaderas, poder bañarse plácidamente, sin temor a ser observada, soltó un largo suspiro tan solo de pensarlo. Definitivamente era una chica afortunada a pesar de dijo.

Estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada del colegio, como deseaba evitar el autobús, volver a casa caminando, disfrutar de la tarde. Pero tenia muchas cosas en contra, una no podría avisar a su madre que llegaría tarde, por que no había como hacerlo, en la casa de Neil simplemente el teléfono era un lujo, para el, por lo que dio de estaba estipulado que cualquier alteración a su rutina seria reportada, a sus supervisores legales.

Candy abordo el autobús y ahí estaba el, el chico del enorme brazo enyesado, como un pacto silencioso ambos se aceptanon como compañeros de asiento. Candy regresó a respirar el olor a narcisos por todo el trayecto, hasta llegar a la parada de las Rosas.


	3. Chapter 3

Declaración

Los personajes Candy y Terry, junto con otros afectados en esta historia, no me pertenecen, hijo de la autoría intelectual de Keiko Nagita.

Rosas y Narcisos fue escrita específicamente con multas de empresario.

CAPITULO TRES

ROSAS Y NARCISOS

Aquella tarde Candy llego casa antes que sus otros hermanos, solo salio a recibirla corriendo el tierno Slim.

_¡Candy, Candy!, ¿Qué me trajiste?

Candy automáticamente se metió las manos a los bolsos.

_¡Oh, olvide tu dulce en la escuela! pero mañana sera doble, ¿estás de acuerdo? Hoy a cambio te puedo contar un cuento, ¿quieres?

_¿Me contarás el cuento del príncipe valiente, Candy?

_¡Si, claro!

_ ¡Yo soy, el príncipe valiente!

_¡Si, tú eres "mi pequeño príncipe valiente". Candy tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño vamos a ayudar a mamá. María los recibió con una sonrisa.

_Hija, Candy en un momento esta la comida, hice puré de papas con arroz. Hoy no me dio tiempo de ir al Supermercado. Candy sabia que lo de "super", era una suave disculpa de parte de su madre, sabia que ella no hacia las compras y mucho menos, tenia la libertad de ir al supermercado sola.

Esperamos la llegada de sus hermanos y comieron felices en familia, no podría ser el mas perfecto para Candy, el día la escuela, sus hermanos, su hogar, su familia, hasta que llegues ese hombre con cara de libidinoso, el padrastro, de Candy tenia que estar bajo "observación legal" y no ella ". Dulce aun no se explicaba lo que había visto su madre, Maria era todo lo contrario de una autentica belleza a pesar de la ropa, el nulo cuidado de su arreglo, Maria tenia era en cambio con sus rangos toscos y hostiles de mirada desorbitada, de movimientos burdos a causa de su adicción al alcohol.

_¡Qué es esta porquería, María ?. ¿Dime que maldita cosa haces con mi dinero? ¡No es posible que yo, mi compañero de trabajo todo el día para que tu, mujer de poca monta, me recibas con semejante mierda! ¡Tragatela tu y tu maldita plebe! ...

Candy y sus hermanos escuchaban todo desde su habitación, el pequeño Slim, se abrazaba a sus piernas, _ "Candy nunca te vayas de nuevo, no nos dejes otra vez" .Basto esas palabras para que Candy no se mueve de ahí, no saliera un defensor a su madre, basto ver las miradas de pánico de sus hermanos para que abrazarlos, decirles que ya estaba ahí, y que nada ni nadie los volvería a separar. Comenzó a murmurarles suavemente un cuento preferido ... "ahora cierren los ojos y escúchenme ..." "Habia una vez ..." La casa se llena de tensión, María fue obligada a tirar la comida a la basura. Pero Candy y sus hermanos ahora estaban en un reino donde no habitan ogros, ni demonios, donde Neil, no existe.

La noche llego como única solidaria de esos pequeños, llego a cubrir con su oscuridad la tristeza de ese gris hogar, los doto de un sueño profundo, para tener fuerzas para comenzar otro día.

Candy se puso uno a uno con sus hermanos para dormir, María, la madre de ellos, no apareció para darles las buenas noches, y ellos prohibieron salir cuando el Señor Neil se vio enojado, situación muy cotidiana en ese lugar.

Amaneció y otro día comenzaba, Candy con la misma rutina pero esta vez mas cansada que nunca, salio rumbo a la estación de las rosas Candy. Solo así se liberaron de lo significaba vivir así. abordo el autobús y encontró su lugar al lado del joven con olor a fino, lujo, paz.

Esta mañana tampoco había ninguna salud. Ella tampoco se quito la capucha, aun así ella lo vio de reojo, él leía a Shakespeare. - por lo menos tiene buenos gustos literarios, afectados-.

Durante toda la mañana Candy aprovecho al máximo las clases, llego la noticia de ser aceptada en el grupo de natación pero al leer los requisitos, supo que limitaciones que renunciar a ese sueño, también.

. Dos fotografías (Aprobación mental)

. Certificado médico (es lo de menos, un caramelo que examina constantemente por tener libertad condicionada)

. Traje de baño completo (Fácil, en la ropa de segunda)

. Gorro

. Toalla (ropa de segunda)

. Sandalias de plástico (tengo)

. Autorización del padre o madre (negación absoluta, imposible,)

_... ¡Toalla, sandalias, un gorro! ¡Oh dios! ¡La firma !.

Candy creyó que era mejor renunciar a ese sueño de la natación, talvez lo mejor era cambiar a alguna clase donde no pidieran nada, por que ella no contaba con nada, nada era su así podría trabajar, pero eso y la firma, ¡la autorización ! Eso significaba tener que verle la cara a Neil, sabia que seria imposible que su madre firmara sin decirle nada a su marido. ¿Maria su madre, sin que Neil lo supiera ?. Caso cerrado.

Investigo esa misma mañana sobre que activada extra curricular le convenía, y vio una ajedrez ... tomaría clases de ajedrez. Mientras pensaba como reunir los requisitos de natación, podríamos tener un milagro, como el que una locomotora pasara sobre su padrastro, por ejemplo. Penso

Se fue directo salón donde se imparte ajedrez, cuando su mirada choco, con él, el chico del yeso estaba ahí, seria su compañero de clases de ajedrez, "-que flojera, lo tendré que soportar, junto con la bola de chicas que lo siguen como moscas- ".

Terry

La vio entrar un saludo, ella lo ignoro por completo.

Terry nunca la había visto de enfrente, los ojos de esa chica eran del verde profundo como el bosque, sus facciones felinas y su cabello rubio como los rayos de sol, ridículamente sujeto. Jamas había visto una mirada así, como de animal nocturno, dispuesto a tacar en cualquier momento, esa chica era una clara provocación a la lógica, a la estática, una réplica al intelecto. Un imán ... aun no sabia que atraía Candy, pero supo de inmediato que esta chica tenia un imán para el caos.

¿Por qué siendo tan bella, se disfraza para no serlo? ¡Acaso pretende no llamar a la atención !, obvio no le esta funcionando, declaró ser una "rebelde sin causa", una verdadera boba inmadura.

Jamás volvería a grosera dejarlo a Terry Granchester con la palabra en la boca, adelante de todos y sobre todo ¡todas !.

Aun así Terry no dejo de ver esos ojos, lo exótico de la piel blanca salpicada por almendradas pecas, vaya que bonita. La chica de negro era de una belleza enigmática y no era el único que descubrió.

Esa tarde el volvió a cederle el asiento, quitando sus libros, ella, esta vez dio las gracias, él no supo que contestar ... no pudo emitir palabra alguna.

Durante el resto de la semana, Candy y Terry, no solo coincidían en el autobús, ahora eran compañeros de clases de ajedrez, ahí estaba Terry escuchando por primera vez su nombre, Candy Ardley.

Terminaba así la primer semana de clases.

El fin de semana representaba para Candy, un verdadero tormento. Neil solía bebe mas de la cuenta esos dos días. Pero este fin de semana, no lo hizo, por el contrario, ayudo a limpiar la casa, arreglo el sillón viejo y acepto que los niños vieran televisión. Fue el solo por el supermercado, trayendo con la fruta y verduras frescas. El sábado sorprendió a todos trayendo una pizza grande para cenar, los niños estaban felices. Maria estaba contenta, y Candy se comprometió con la confianza de pedir un permiso especial, desea poder trabajar unas horas por la tarde a fin de apoyar con la economía del hogar.

Todos la miraron con sorpresa, como se atrevía romper la armonía de ese momento de esa manera, María se levanto rápidamente pudo obtener el cuchillo de la mesa.

Acto que Candy no perdió de vista.

El silencio le calo la piel a la joven, todos querían salir corriendo a su refugio. Neil entonces la miro.

_ ¿De veras quieres trabajar Candy? ¿De verdad pretendes ayudarme con la economía del hogar?

_ Si, si quiero ayudarlos ...

_ Entonces hazlo, si acaso crees que alguien en su sano juicio contratara a una ex convicta.

_¡Calla, Neil mi hija no es una ninguna delincuente!

_ ¡No lo es, gracias a mi! ¡A mi, que le otorgue el perdón, gracias a mi estas sentada ahora en esta mesa, te parece poco? ¿Ahora me ofendes de esta manera, según tu quieres ayudarme a mi ¿trabajando? _

Neil gritaba, escupiendo cada palabra, su mirada de látigo de fuego, fulminaba a Candy. Candy lo conocía perfectamente, era impredecible, sabia que después de estos arreglos de histeria, después de los gritos, el se iría en contra de su madre, a ella le esperaba la peor parte. Seria a Maria a ella, a la que maltrataría físicamente, estaría a su madre, entonces se dio cuenta Candy, que nada había cambiado, nada todo era justo igual que hace un año, cuando defendió a su madre de ese hombre y termino recluida.

Esta vez podrían ser diferentes, ella ya no podría regresar a ese lugar.

_ Señor Neil por favor discúlpeme, fui una insensata, yo a usted le debo todo, solo ... no pensé. No quise ofenderle, ¡por favor, se lo pido de rodillas, disculpe mi torpeza y si tiene que golpear ... perdón ... perdón! Disciplinar a alguien, le pido por favor que sea a mi.

Neil la tenia frente a el de rodillas, su miembro en cada palabra de pequeña jovencita, se aguanta cada vez más, se siente verdaderamente excitado. La cabeza rubia a la altura de su miembro, ¿cuántas veces lo había soñado?

Estuvo a punto de sacar su miembro para terminar en la rubia cabellera.

De haber estado frente a ellos Maria lo abría notado, los niños lo habrían notado de no ser que sus miradas estaban clavadas en la mesa, pero Candy si lo noto, lo percibió, la asquerosa excitación de aquel hombre sobre ella, Candy deseo morir .

_Levántate, Candy, yo jamás te golpearía._ La voz de Neil cambio, _No soy un ser malo, solo te protejo, ven aquí _, atrayendo a Candy hacia el, la voz de María lo saco de sus intenciones ...

_ ¡Ves Candy, Neil te quiere como una hija! El es bueno, te ha perdonado todas tus rebeldías.

Neil atrajo la cabeza de Candy y le coloco un beso, _Sabes Candy ustedes son mi familia, nunca me alejaré de ustedes, son mi responsabilidad, aquí el único que trabajara soy yo. ¿Entendido? _ _

_ ¡Si!

_¡Entendido?

_¡Si, señor, entendido!_ Candy ahogo cada palabra, en sus lagrimas.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosas Negras

Declaración: Los personajes aquí citados, no me pertenecen.

Capitulo Cuatro.

El fin de semana para Terry, había transcurrido entre desayunos sorpresas por parte de su madre y terapias, la lucha de poder escribir con la mano izquierda lo mantenía un poco molesto, lo intentaba sin mucho éxito, el grado que fueron sus padres quienes transcribieron sus notas de los muchos cuadernos prestados por sus compañeras de clase, pero si algo le molestaba al joven Terry era dependiente de los demás, y eso es ahora era su estado de dependencia total. Dependencia de muchas personas para transcribir una sola plana a sus cuadernos de clases.

Este domingo la paso dictándole a su madre paginas completas, por la tarde y con el afán de despejar a la familia, a su madre se le vendrá fuera e ir al que fue refrescante para todos los Granchester.

Por la noche Terry organizo sus cosas para el colegio, tomo otro libro de la inmensa biblioteca familiar, dejo Romeo y Julieta; esa semana su libro serio "La tempestad".

Candy aprendió muy bien a levantarse sin tener el menor ruido posible, caminar entre la oscuridad y sobre todo para no pasar sobre ninguno de sus hermanos que se encuentran tendidos sobre una colchoneta en el helado suelo.

Así Candy había logrado llegar al baño lúgubre, el silencio reinaba su hogar. Iba tan ocupado en no hacer el mínimo ruido y esquivar todo obstáculo que no se percato de la presencia de alguien, Neil estaba con su presencia lujuriosa ahí, Candy amenaza su náuseabundo aliento sobre su cara de su padrastro.

_¿Acaso me sigues, pequeña bruja? ¿A que llamarás esto? mi pequeña zorrita, tu buscas algo ... ¿por qué te recitas ?, ¿tú también quieres esto? Neil, le susurro al oído: "tu quieres que te haga mía". Neil usaba las palabras más soeces que harían vomitar al mismo diablo, pero esta vez el tono romántico y desesperado que usaba fue realmente aterrador para Candy.

_¡Candy hija, no vayas a salir todavía, está ocupado el baño! _Gritó angustiada su madre, desde su habitación. Algo le dijo a Candy que su madre sabia que ya era muy tarde, su grito de advertencia.

_ "Tarde madre como siempre". Pensó Candy.

Aprovechando el momento para escapar del amarre de su padrastro. Salió del cuarto. Nadie encedio la luz. Candy ya no se ducho, salio sola cuando escucho la camioneta de su padrastro irse.

Eran las 6 con quince minutos cuando Terry viola a la chica rara a lo lejos, la misma sudadera de siempre y el mismo pantalón. Era ella, la chica de negro, que venia hacia la parada corriendo, sus miradas chocaron por leves momentos, el impacto fue tremendo para el joven, la mirada mas gélida y seca que jamas había sentido. La joven no se detuvo, siguió su paso, casi corriendo, él abordo el autobús, esperando que la pequeña rubia, hiciera lo miso en la siguiente parada, pero eso nunca paso.

Candy había decidido correr, esa mañana, correr hasta que su llanto dejara de brotar.

Durante el trayecto al colegio Terry no pudo evitar escuchar la voz melosa de Susana, por cortesía respondió a su saludo, pero dejo bien en claro que no ocuparía el asiento de al lado. Decidido dejo su enorme mochila en el asiento que ocupaba la ausente rubia.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente para Candy, la magia de la escuela era el único consuelo en su vida atormentada, gracias a esas pocas horas fuera de su hogar, ella podría seguir adelante con sus planos. Al faltar menos de una hora para el regreso a su hogar, Candy se vio en el dilema de abordar el autobús o regresar caminando a casa. Valuó los pro y los contras, pro: caminar. contra: tiempo, no podría demorar y estaba sencillamente agotada, no había comido nada el domingo, y esta vez no había ni media manzana. Fué la primera en abordar el autobús, tomar el asiento de siempre Candy enseguida se quedo profundamente dormida, abrazada a su mochila.

_¡Oye! ¿Te salto o me das permiso de pasar? _la joven escucho una voz que seguramente provenía del cielo ... Candy estaba soñando, como siempre algo terrible y esa voz la intentaba despertar.

_¡No, no, no me toques! ¡Aléjate! _ Le oyó decir a joven.

Terry la movió a la chica para tratarla de despertarla pero la pequeña, solo se giró hacia la ventanilla señal que Terry tomo para sentarse esta vez del lado del pasillo que le ayudó al joven de lo más incomodo.

Se bajo y Candy seguía dormida, y así siguió hasta que el conductor la despertó.

_ Señorita creo que ya tiene que bajar del autobús, ya han bajado todos menos usted tendré que reportarla_. Dijo en tono de fastidio.

Candy bajo del autobús más cansada que nunca, su pequeño hermano en cuanto la divisa a lo lejos corrió a sus brazos.

_¡Candy, Candy, mira te dibuje un arco iris! _.

El joven abrazo a su hermano, ese detalle le dio la fuerza necesaria para cruzar el umbral del umbral de su casa.

_ Hija que bueno que llegaste, ayúdame aponer la mesa_. Ahí estaba su madre, como siempre cocinando para ellos, pero ya nada era como antes ahora María era otra mujer, cada día más lejana a sus hijos.

Esa tarde Candy comió junto a sus hermanos, escucho a su madre diciendo las nuevas noticias en la comida, María anuncio con gran timidez que la comida se convertiría en cena, la cena entonces se servirá a las cinco de la tarde, tres horas antes de que llegue su marido, lo que permitiría a Neil cenar sin la presencia de los pequeños. Les solicitó que comprendieran "El es el Señor de la casa, llega muy cansado y ademas necesita tranquilidad". Un cambio de eso podría salir a jugar al patio pero a las siete y los medios más tarde preparados para dormir.

Candy leyó en el blanco rostro de su madre la vergüenza y la pasión cuando tuvo que hablar de Neil, intuyo también que esas nuevas reglas de la casa no eran iniciativas de su madre eran dictadas por Neil. Así que eran ordenes imposibles de quebrantar. En el fondo agradeció no verle la cara durante la cena, por desgracia también noto que su madre preparaba otro tipo de comida para el, carne; mientras que para ellos solo papas fritas y te de vez en cuando algún trozo pan.

A solas ya los cuatro hermanos, se preparaban para dormir.

_ Debí ponerle doble ración de veneno para las ratas ... ahora estamos muertos. Dijo con voz furiosa Annie.

Candy la caída con una mirada fulminarte.

_ ¡Acaso estás loca!?, ¡No vuelvas a especificar nada de eso ..._

_ Si, ojala estaría muerto_contesto Anthony.

_ ¡Silencio! ¡Por Dios, cállense! ¡No vuelvan a decir esa tontería! Ustedes no saben nada, ¿entendieron ?, ¡ustedes no saben nada de eso!

_ No es verdad Candy, yo lo volvería a hacer ..._

_Annie, no digas eso, no sabes lo que dices!

_ Yo cuando crezca lo voy a patear_ dijo la voz inocente de Slim.

_ Lo voy a patear muy fuerte para que no te vuelva a molestar a nadie, no te vuelva a encerrar Candy, ¡yo te extrañe mucho!

El pequeño Slim fue el mas somatizo la ausencia de su hermana, Candy había pasado como ser una madre para el niño. Cuando María se casó tan prematuramente con ese hombre que conoció en el parque, Neil y María se ahorraron tiempo de calidad, no tuvieron un romántico noviazgo, la viuda no fue cortejada, todo fue tan rápido que no hubo tiempo de llorar lo suficiente a su padre cuando los niños vieron a Neil que ya dormía en la cama de María.

Slim comenzó a mojar la cama fue Candy la que le dio la seguridad, lo cuido y protegido para el pequeño superar ese trance, pero en cuanto Candy cayo en el Reformatorio Juvenil por el intentado de homicidio en contra de Neil. Slim volvió a mojar la cama durante ese año que Candy estuvo Annie quien esta vez asumió el papel de Candy; Cuido a sus hermanos de todo hasta de ella misma. El sacrificio de su hermana mayor, fue el peor de los castigos para la castaña.

_ Fué muy difícil para todos, Candy; mamá vendió la casa junto con todos los muebles, con eso pago los gastos médicos de Neil, le compró la camioneta y el resto lo ocupo para adquirir esa casa. Lo convenció en que no te hundiera mas, la oía rogarle por ti.

Pero la madre de Candy lo que convenció a Neil de otorgar el perdón a Candy, quien asumió toda la responsabilidad, librando a su hermana de toda sospecha, lo que un fin termino de convencer a Neil fue el dinero y la angustia de no ver a Candy, más. Neil no soportaba estar en ese lugar donde no estaba la pequeña rubia.

_También vendió mis juguetes_ dijo con la carita triste el pequeño Slim.

_ Lo sé, sé que fue muy difícil para todos, para ti Annie que te quedaste en mi lugar, cuidando de todos, pero hoy todo eso ya paso, somos un equipo y estamos juntos de nuevo, no importa como, ni este lugar, ¡Estamos juntos y nadie ni nada nos separara de nuevo !. ¡No estamos solos, nos tenemos!

_ No Candy, ¡si estamos solos, le escribí diario a tío Williams, como me dijiste, él nunca respondió, nos olvido!

_ No importa Anthony, recuerde que él poco convivió con nuestro padre, a pesar de ser hermanos, tío Williams se dedicó a viajar de voluntario desde muy joven, la última vez que nos llego una tarjeta de navidad, papá todavía vivía, tío Williams estaba en África, en la tarjeta comentaba que estaba relativamente incomunicado, él tiene otras preocupaciones, Anthony, ya no le escribas. Ya estoy aquí y nunca más me iré, sé los prometo, ahora a dormir, hay que descansar.

Terry

Esa tarde para el joven Granchester fue de visitas médicas, su madre lo acompañó al médico a revisión de su brazo. El especialista médico le dijo que debería estar con el sí dos semanas más, lo que a Terry le requeriría una eternidad.  
Tendría que armarse de paciencia, pero definitivamente algo ya no quería y era tomar el autobús escolar, le pedí a su padre que desde el día siguiente lo llevaría el chófer de familia, el señor García.


	5. Chapter 5

Rosas Negras

Capitulo Cinco

Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene más fin que el entretener.

Apenas comienza el día estaba ya ahí sentado en el autobús escolar rumbo al Colegio, algo le hacia falta, el aire no olía a narcisos ya, esa mañana él no abordó el autobús, dejó una vació enorme, Candy ya lo estaba extrañando.

Terry

Como todas las mañanas su madre le preparó su desayuno energético, proteínas, carbohidratos y fruta, desde que tuvo éxito la escuela primaria Terry Granchester, había hecho popular por varias cosas, su físico, su inteligencia, su talento para la música; pero lo que mas lo hizo popular de pequeño fueron las obras de arte que preparaba su madre, como lunch. Ahora hecho todo un joven sano y fuerte, ya no podrá comer su almuerzo, preferiría desayunar fuerte pero aún así por nada del mundo evitaría que su madre le metiera contrabando algún aperitivo, para aguantar hasta la comida.

Al terminar de desayunar Terry a agradecido beso en el frente a su madre _ "te amo, Mama". Escucho decir a su hijo la mujer oriental lo que resultó una poesía para los oídos. Terry de verdad estaba agradecido con la vida por haber sido adoptado por Nagita y Richard.

El día había experimentado con los mejores augurios para el joven, el chófer ya hacia en el auto listo para llevarlo al Colegio. Ya en el lujoso auto a punto de cruzar la estación de los narcisos la vio, desafiando unas inmensas ganas de que ella volteara también a verlo, si el deseaba que la chica rara lo viera, y talvez ¿por qué no? hasta podría invitarla a subir, directamente, así de fácil, después de todo el es Terry Granchester, ¿quién le diría que no? Pero la chica rara jamás volteo. Siguió su camino para abordar el autobús y darse cuenta de él no estaba, el olor de narcisos desapareció. Así ambos llegaron a su destino, así ambos se buscaron para saber cómo habían llegado, y así siguieron ignorándose sin perderse la vista cada vez que sus caminos coincidían. El se declaró: "solo la veo por que es super rara, siempre con la misma sudadera, los mismos zapatos de hombre, y ese peinado ... ¿qué edad tienen? ¿Acaso 14? ". Ella a su vez se dijo:" solo quiero pasar a su lado para constatar que ese chico transpira a narcisos frescos y elegantes.

Los días siguientes solo coincidían en las clases de ajedrez. Sus miradas chocaban y de inmediato se evadían, volvían a chocar cuando escuchaban que cada uno por su lado gana una partida. Nunca pero nunca aceptaron jugar entre ellos, su gusto no era para tanto, era para verso sentirse e evadirse.

Los días pasaron el ambiente en la casa de Candy se había tornado mas agradable, Neal era otro, salia temprano más temprano que de costumbre, dejaba una desagradable estela de perfume barato, regresaba tarde a casa y de muy buen humor, al grado de compartir de sus galletas a los niños. Ahora era el esfuerzo por ser buena persona, la economía era peor en casa. Se había olvidado de surtir la desesperación alegando que habían retrasado su pago en la envasadora. Lo cierto era que Neal, se estaba gastando todo su sueldo, en cortejar a una compañera de su trabajo, una joven y espigada rubia.

Terry

Habia pasado ya el primer mes de clases, el otoño estaba en su esplendor, Terry Granchester ya no traía el estorboso brazo de yeso, ahora puede hacer ya casi de todo, puede manejar de nuevo, así que ya llega llega al colegio con su flamante rojo convertible Podría volver a practicar el fútbol americano, pero no lo quiso hacer, "no dejaría sus clases de ajedrez por ahora".

Para Candy las cosas se teñían de gris a negro nunca de otro color, todo giraba determinado del humor de Neil. Neil había olvidado su almuerzo en la mesa esa mañana, la madre de Candy le pidió a Annie la llevara a la fabricación, Candy se le ofreció de inmediato hacerlo ella misma ...- ¿pero tus clases?

_ No tendré las primeras horas_Candy no mintió, aún así amaba llegar temprano al colegio, aún si no tenia clases, pero Candy no quería que su pequeña hermana llegara a estar ni un minuto cerca de su detestable padrastro. Fue ella misma a llevar sus alimentos, la bolsa pesaba, era una enorme porción de carne y pan, manzanas y nueces, el olor la doblego, su estomago reclamó ansioso de comer, Candy lo ignoro.

Candy llegó antes de la fabricación no estaba la camioneta de su padrastro, el aún no llegaba, se envió a esperarlo unos minutos más aun faltaba para la hora de entrada, cuando vio la llegada de la camioneta era Neil al volante no estaba solo a su lado una mujer, de cabello claramente teñido de rubio. Neil se estaciono casi frente de donde Candy estaba parada entonces pudo ver como como se dirigía a la mujer Neil, le hablaba al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cara, vio como se besaban. "Parecidos unos novios comiéndose a besos".

Neil bajo antes de la camioneta para adelantar ayuda a abrir la puerta a la falsa rubia. Candy se quedo paralizada, lo que esta viendo no sabia como analizarlo todavía. ¡Neil enamorado !, ¿era acaso el principio de su liberación y la de su familia ?.

Candy se sintió feliz, tuvo alegría por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió esperanzada, Neil con otra mujer ... había movido de enfrente de la camioneta.

_ ¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí? _ La voz de su padrastro la cimbro, sus entusiastas pensamientos se esfumaron.

_ Nada ... perdón solo vine a dejarle esto ... mi ... bueno yo le traje su almuerzo. Candy vio como la amante de Neil se acercaba a ellos.

_¿Quién es bebe?

_ ¡Nadie, amor!

_ ¿Cómo que nadie?

_ Bueno si es la hija de ... mi ..._ La voz de Neil temblaba

_ Soy Candy, el señor Neil no es nada para mi, señora, solo le traje su almuerzo.

Candy observo pasmada mas de cerca a la mujer, tenia pecas muchas y mas acentuadas que las de ella, sus ojos eran mucho más pequeños de un verde claro, sus raíces negras pero el resto del cabello de un intenso rubio. Era joven unos veintidós años a lo mucho, la mujer enseñaba un poco más de lo que tenía, pero eso a ella le enorgullecía. Inflando su enorme busto subió la voz mas de lo necesario.

_ ¡Esta es la hija de la perra que te tiene atado, amor! ¡A mi no me mientas! ...

Candy tuvo un fuerte golpe que le nublo la vista por unos segundos, se detuvo de la pared para no caer. Neil sujeto a su amante.

_¡Noo! ¡A ella no la tocas, estúpida!

Candy salio corriendo del lugar tirando la bolsa con los alientos regados por el suelo.

Corrió hasta su casa, sin parar, pero ya estando frente a ella, Candy no se atrevió a entrar ... escucho a su madre dentro. ¿Seria capaz de decirle lo vio? Su madre no le creería Candy no le diría nada, por el contrario ahora más que nunca Candy tendrá que escapar ahora antes de que Neil llegue a una casa y la mande a un nuevo mundo.

Candy camino por horas sin rumbo fijo, su cabeza le daba de vueltas, sus pasos la carrera a su colegio y estaban saliendo algunos alumnos, ahí estaba el radiante Terry Granchester con su radiante auto, le dieron más ganas de llorar, su aspecto sería ser devastador, no sabia como había llegado hasta ahí, no debió haber ido ...

_¡Candy, Candy, ven acá! _ La joven se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, como rugido de un animal la voz aguardientosa de su padrastro.

Que hacia su padrastro ahí, Candy estaba aterrorizada.

Neil se apresuro a tomarla por el brazo para prácticamente arrástrala a la camioneta, Candy se dejo llevar como una autómata.

_ Sabia que vendrías aquí, pequeña tramposa llevo toda la mañana esperándote.

A los lejos Terry observaba la escena.


	6. Chapter 6

Declaración: Los personajes aquí afectados no me afectan.

Capitulo seis

Terry vio con detalle como la rara rubia subía a la camioneta, - "no lucen como padre e hija ... aun así el hombre tiene control sobre ella, talvez sean amantes" ... Penso el joven.

Candy no deseo llamar la atención, no ahí, no en su lugar favorito, no a los ojos del chico hermoso.

Se dejo llevar sin mas su mirada se perdía en el camino, hacia dónde tomaría su padrastro y no le importaba, era claro que no se dirigirían a su casa, Neil había tomado un rumbo diferente, hacia rato que salieron de la zona urbana de la ciudad, cuando Neil paro el vehículo.

_Aquí, aquí podemos platicar tranquilamente que nadie nos moleste.

Candy lo ignoro.

_Candy, cuando te hable quiero que me mires a la cara ¿entiendes? ¡Mírame! _Ordeno.

_Si, esta bien, perdón _

La joven volteo a verlo, temblaba, tenía un problema, si miraba directamente a los ojos simplemente ya no podía fingir el asco que requería por el. hasta el grado de solo verlo le causaba náuseas.

_Candy lo que viste esta mañana, no se volverá a repetir, es decir yo ... tu ... pequeña, no viste nada, ¿! Entiendes?! No paso nada, esa mujer no esta de tu nivel y yo no te traicione nunca estamos ...

_No, no, entiendo_Candy estaba desconcertada, ¿acaso Neil estaba enloqueciendo? Esta desvirtuando toda la realidad.

_Neil usted no ha traicionado a mi ... a traicionado a mi madre.

_¿Qué corta en cuadritos? ¿Tú madre, Candy? ¡Esa mujer me importa un bledo! Y tu lo sabes también como yo ... pero en fin ¡piensa lo que quieras! me da igual, ahora.

_¿Entonces que harán conmigo? ¿Acaso no va dejar a mi madre? _ _

_¿Por Lucrecia? Nunca Candy, a ti nunca te voy a dejar por nadie no te abandonare, al menos que tu quieras ... todo depende de ti, por ahora solo calla esa linda boca tuya y no digas se te ocurre decirle algo jamas te va creer y yo me encargare de hundirte en el internado, recuerda estas en libertad por mi, no lo olvides- el hombre de pronto cambio su mirada, el tono de su voz se suavizo.

_Candy no se que hacer contigo, te llevo metida en la sangre, solo déjame estar cerca de ti, respirar tu mismo aire.

Candy se estremeció hasta la médula espinal al escuchar eso, ahora le quedaba claro, las intenciones ya no eran veladas de ese hombre, ella corría peligro, evitar escapar, huir poner tierra de por medio, ya no estar estar ni un día más bajo el mismo techo.

_Candy ni se te ocurra huir de mi, tus hermanos Annie, Anthony y el tu querido Slim, la pagaran muy caro, no sabes de lo que soy capaz por el pido ser buena niña, estarás conmigo cuando lo pidas, entonces tu sabrás si dejamos todo y nos vamos muy lejos Candy, solos tu y yo.

Candy estaba ya en sumergida en la angustia total, pasmada las lagrimas le corrían sin ningún control.

_Candy huyamos.

_No, no me toques da asco ...

Candy empapada en sudor, se agitaba entre las sabanas sin poder despertar

_¡Candy, hermanita! ¿Qué tienes? ¡Estabas soñando! ...

La joven abrió los ojos al escuchar a su hermana

_¿Candy estás bien?

_Si estoy bien solo solo fue un mal sueño.

Recordó entonces lo vivido esa mañana Neil no la llevo hasta su casa la dejo a unas cuadras, no quería que María los viera llegar juntos, ademas de que el tenia todavía un asunto pendiente que arreglar con su amante. Candy no dijo nada a su madre, de igual manera ella no le iba a creer. Se dirigía a su casa, cuando lo vio ahí parado en la estaciona,era el joven de mirada azul, que no la perdía de tarde fue lo mas hermoso que pudo ver, esos ojos inmensamente azules como el cielo.

Candy superviso el baño de sus hermanos y los ayudo a en sus tareas escolares, deseaba mantener la mente ocupada, por la noche llego su padrastro con un enorme ramo de flores,María se casi llora de la emoción al recibir el arreglo floral, presurosa busco un florero que no encontró nunca, se arreglo el cabello y se aliso el vestido. Volvió a salir de la cocina con una sonrisa que Candy no recordaba haberle visto en años.

_¡Oh! Por dios Neil no es mi cumpleaños, tampoco nuestro aniversario ¿a qué se debe el detalle?-pregunto tímida.

_hoy te las mereces y por favor no eches a perder el momento con preguntas bobas mujer!

María no soltaba el ramo, lo observaba con los ojos llenos de agua, como quien toma un premio, camino con el por la pequeña estancia buscando un lugar digno de flores, no había fin encontró un recipiente una olla vieja y ahí coloco el ramo, después con gran dedicación tapizo la olla con papel aluminio.

Esa noche Neil la hizo suya de mil formas,todas para su satisfacción propia.

_amor no has surtido la píldora desde hace días, se han terminado...

_Yo te cuide mañana las compro

_eso lo has dicho ya y se te olvida, Neil recuerda ya no puedo tener un aborto mas

_no los tendrías si hubieras tenido tantos hijos de otro... tan solo si te hubieras conformado con tener a una...a Candy! Pero no por desgracia fuiste una coneja. Ahora mujer déjame dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la madre de Candy era otra se veía feliz,Neil después de mucho tiempo la había tocado de nuevo eso significaba que la decía._Neil me ama, me lo ha demostrado después de todo ¿quién se fijaría en una viuda llena de hijos como yo ? Nadie solo él.

Ver así a su madre fue devastador para Candy, supo enseguida que odiaría las flores por el resto de su vida. Salio sin desayunar nada rumbo a la escuela.

A mitad de la mañana su estomago comenzó a quejarse, sintió un enorme vació, la cabeza comenzó a darle las vueltas la visión se le nublo y cayo estrellado su frente en el tablero de ajedrez.

El profesor corrió al escuchar que alguien se había desmayado. Terry vio una cabellera rubia sobre pupitre y de inmediato se acerco

_Esta desmayada profesor Se escucho decir_

El profesor por su sobrepeso no podía cargar hasta la enfermería a su alumna pidió ayuda y Terry lo iba hacer cuando otros brazos la tomaron en vilo al pequeño cuerpo, casi arrebatándola de sus manos era Archie, el joven decidido intento de llevar a la chica hasta el edificio donde esta la enfermería, solo que algo se lo impidió un hilo grueso rojo que fluía de la pequeña nariz de la chica. Archie estuvo apunto de desmayarse junto con ella, le tenia pavor a la sangre.

_¡Oh Dios, ayuda es sangre! ¡mi camisa, ayuda!

Terry tomo a a la rubia de los brazos de su amigo quien valientemente detrás de el los custodio.

Ya en la enfermería la joven recibió la atención adecuada, Terry esperaba noticias de la chica afuera en el corredor.

_ ¿Profesor Cuál es el nombre de la alumna?

_ Candy Whithe Ardrey

_¿ Alguno de ustedes la conoce, conoce a sus padres? tenemos que llamarlos.

Candy escucho eso es una sentencia de muerte, se levanto._ No señorita mis padres no están ... es decir no tengo padre soy huérfana y mi madre no esta en condiciones de venir por mis ademas de que tenemos teléfono en casa de hecho yo me siento mejor

La enfermera viola la cara pálida de la chica y no le creyó.

_Lo siento no puedo dejarte ir

El muchacho al escuchar a la atolondrada rubia no pudo evitar intervenir.

_ Yo la conozco_ Se desconoció- "¿la conozco? No, no la conozco, no se nada de ella esta chica huele a problemas a mil kilómetros de distancia" - Pero ahí tienen problemas que la conocía y que la llevaría a su casa.

Candy lo vio con mirada incrédula.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo Siete

"¡Candy! Se llama Candy"

Terry salio de la emfermeria custodiando a la chica rara, juntos cruzaron el plantel rumbo a la hora del refrigerio la mayor parte de la comunidad estudiante se desplazaron fuera de sus aulas, fue inevitable que la pareja no llamara la atención, se convirtió del joven mas atractivo y popular del plantel junto con la chica más rara, ¡juntos! todo tipo de murmullos, Terry modificaciones las miradas clavadas en ellos y no le importo, en cambio para ella esto significaba la cereza del pastel de calamidades que era su vida. Candy deseaba deshacerse lo mas pronto posible de la compañía del joven, su custodio la incomodaba, ella no quería llamar la atención, no quería ser visible deseaba pasar inadvertida eternamente.

Ya estando en el estacionamiento y sobre todo lejos de las miradas quisquillosas, lo encaro suplicando casi la dejara en la estación de las rosas.

_¡Ni loco! te voy a llevar hasta tu casa, pero primero vamos a que comas en un lugar que conozco y se te va encantar! después de llevo tu casa y hablar con tus padres, deben saber de tu desmayo ... es necesario que estén enterados para que cuiden_ Dijo el joven ojiazul demasiado seguro_ Antes de ser interrumpido bruscamente por su amigo Archie

_¡Terry, Terry! ¿Me puedo ir con ustedes? ¡Mira mi camisa esta arruinada tengo que asearme urgentemeeente! _ Archie arrastro la palabra al notar que la pequeña rubia bajaba la mirada apenada._¡Oh! disculpa ... Perdón! ¿Comó dices que te llamas? _ _

_¡Caramelo! ¡Se llama Candy! _Dijo Terry en voz intolerante, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su violeta reacción, no sabia que le había desagradado mas, lo que se interrogaría mas tarde ¿la interrupción de Archie en su plan de llevar a cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo la chica a solas a su casa para asiáticos tener la oportunidad de conocer de ella más que su nombre o que su amigo se refiriera con tanto repudio a la sangre de ella, su protegida.

_Soy Candy Ardley_ le dijo sin estirar la mano hasta que vio a Archie hacerlo

_yo soy Archie Crown_tomando la mano de Candy efusivo.

_Le dijeron a tu amigo que ...

_Nada, no me dije nada_La vio suplicándole que se callara_ Vamos te llevo a tu casa primero y después llevo a Candy, por cierto mi nombre es Terence Granchester, pero todos me dicen Terry y le estiro su mano. la chica le devolvió el saludo y fue estremecedor para ella el choque sutil de la mano del joven con su pequeña mano, la suavidad de su piel cuidadosa y la de ella que por mucho tiempo se dedicó a lavar los retretes del reformatorio contrastaban a su contacto , por lo menos eso perdió y como si el aceite caliente le quitara retira rápidamente su mano de la él.

Rumbo a la casa Archie la conversación se centro entre los jóvenes, algo que agradeció íntimamente a la chica. Archie no se cansaba de pedirle a su amigo que regresara al equipo de fútbol americano. haciendo una apología de todas sus jugadas y triunfos.

_Terry no te imaginas, ya casi nadie va a los entrenamientos ... ya sabes necesitamos de ti de tus fans como estimulo, además ¿qué haces tu ahí en clases de ajedrez? ¡Con todos los ñoños! ... perdona Candy tu tampoco me haces para ajedrez ...

_ahí estabas tu_ soltó Terry

_por ti amigo, pero ahora que ya estas bien ¡te lo suplico vuelve al equipo!

Terry busco la forma de llegar lo antes posible al hogar de su amigo, respiro tranquilo al dejarlo frente a el, espero verlo entrar: pero no fue posible Archie unos días antes había perdido sus llaves y al parecer no había nadie en casa, después de que casi revienta el timbre no le quedo mas que invitarlo a subir al auto de nuevo, después de todo Archie es su mejor amigo_se dijo_ no lo dejaría ahí parado solo con la camisa llena de sangre igual que la de ella ... Ella hasta entonces grabar la ropa de la se había concentrado solo en el verde de su mirada cada vez que tenía el retrovisor. A Terry no le quedo mas que llevarlo con ellos.

_Archie vamos a mi casa ahí puedes puedes asearte, tengo ropa que puede quedarte.¿Qué te parece?

_¡Wau! amigo tu nunca me dejas tirado ... eso es lo que mas me agrada de ti

A Terry esas palabras lejos de alargarle le ocasionaron un triste recuerdo, Anthony Brown.

_Ni hablar vayámonos

Entonces la pequeña rubia se bajo del auto _les agradezco todas las molestias pero ...

_¡Ningún pero ... súbete, conocerás donde vive el galán amiga! te va impresionar!

_Vamos, Candy por favor _ le pidió Terry a Candy y Candy no pudo decir "no".

A Candy en su corta vida nunca le han impresionado las riquezas materiales, las conoció cuando su padre vivía ... pero al llegar al hogar de Terry, lo material solo fue el marco irónico del ambiente que en verdad la impresión al grado de querer salir corriendo de ese lugar y llorar toda lo que le restara de vida. Vio a la madre de Terry abrazarlo, besarlo como si no lo hubiera visto en años, la sonrisa de ambos llena de ilusión, la exquisita mujer hablándole con ... cariño y algo más ¿acaso es respeto? Candy se específicamente mínima, chica, microbio, un microbio asqueroso y lleno de veneno. Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar y Terry lo noto mientras que la exquisita mujer oriental saludaba a Archie con el mismo entusiasmo de quien abre un regalo de cumpleaños.

_se quedaran a comer, ¿verdad? ahora mismo mandare poner dos cubiertos mas ... umm probaran mi ramen. Es el preferido de Terry y mi marido.

No hubo forma de negarse Candy se vio envuelta por una atmósfera suave, cálida, llena de tranquilidad que la confronta a su realidad a tal grado de sentir náuseas por su vida, por ella. ¿Qué hacia ahí? La vida era injusta y se lo gritaba en la cara.

Terry la tomo del brazo _ven, vamos a la sala de música_ Candy se dejo llevar sin problemas negarse sin echarse a estaba soñando, era real hay otra realidad fuera de la suya, una realidad distinta.

Sentada en la sala observo el piano ... Nagita había decorado todo lleno de luz y flores con un énfasis de colores cálidos y armoniosos, cortinas pisos todo combinaba, hacia donde dirigía Candy la mirada había toques de sutiles de buen gusto. Incluso hasta sus perros, se combina con todo_pensó cansada_Justo cuando creyó que saldría corriendo llego el padre de Terry, quien saludo a todos muy cordial, sin embargo no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que Terry llevara una amiga a esquina.

A Candy le fue inevitable notario que Terry no tenía ningún parecido a sus padres. Cuando su padre y madre por fin los dejan en unos minutos y aprovechan que Archie se estaba asiendo Terry la invito a sentarse en la sala de música ahí esperarían a su amigo mientras que el tenia un arranque de sinceridad con su inesperada invitada.

_¿Habrás notado que no me parezco a ninguno de ellos? Te diré no son mis padres biológicos, a ellos nunca los conocí, pero les estoy muy agradecido por dejarme en un hospital, para que me encuentren y me adopten, ¡los amo! ¿Sabes? hijo mis padres no importa que su sangre no corra por mis venas, soy un hijo del corazón ... y eso es suficiente para vivir agradecido por qué no se que destino destino sin ellos ... Dijo el joven con emoción.

_Eres afortunado _

_Si, que lo soy, como todos lo que tenemos vida ... Candy la vida es el mejor regalo que nos han dado ... bueno eso dice mi madre_ lo dijo el joven sintiendo un poco de vergüenza al abrirse tan íntimamente.

Con alivio vio llegar a su madre que traía ella misma una enorme bandeja de plata con una enorme jarra de limonada y galletas.

_Terry les traje algo refrescante antes de comer, hijo, Candy beban les dan energías ...

Terry no le había dicho nada a su madre sobre el desmayo de su compañera pero en eso llego Archie contando todo.

_sobre todo Candy que sufrió un desmayo ...

La madre de Terry con la cara de sorpresa salio volando específicamente por su equipo de primeros auxilios, Nagita había sido voluntaria en la guerra contra los yanquis, hasta graduarse de enfermera, en la guerra conoció a Richard Granchester, y mientras sus dos países se destruyeron ellos se enamoraban por encima de cualquier odio irracional nació el amor entre ellos, ambos renunciaron a todo para estar juntos, sobre todo cuando Richard creyó perder a su amada al ser herida de muerte, los médicos no le daban esperanzas de vida, había recibido una bala en el cadera dejándola incapacitada para ser madre. A Richard eso no le importo, pidió al cielo un milagro, si Nagita sobrevivía dejaría la guerra y se dedicaría a cuidarla y hacerla feliz.

Nagita regreso con su maletín de enfermera le pidió a todos las dejaran a solas, Nagita tomaba muy enserio la salud. Candy estaba al borde de la locura, jamas, nadie le había puesto tanta atención, esperaba que en cualquier momento alguien la despertara, la insultara, y la corriera de esa casa, ella no pertenecía ahí.

Cuando Nagita le dijo que te ha pasado ahí. .. en amabas muñecas de sus manos Candy tenia huellas de un color morado

_Me lastime jugando_Candy le dijo sin verla a los ojos

Nagita supo que le mentía, le reviso los ojos _ ¿Candy estas embarazada?

La reacción de la pequeña fue estremecedora. Nagita no dejo de observarla fijamente.


End file.
